The Phantom Twins - challenge
by BlueStar95
Summary: "Danny", said a feminine voice. I knew that voice. It had been two months since the last time I heard it and it was a bit different but I still recognized it. My cousin Just saved me from going to hell. -Short thing I came with- anybody who wants can continue it


**Hey guys. I came with a nice beggining for a story here which I may or may not continue but anybody is free to continbue it if he/she wants and has a good idea. That's why it says chalange in the tittle.**

**More details at the bottom.**

Danny's POV

Darkness.

That's the word that could describe the inside of the Fenton Thermos. I could not say it was small or cramped as I could not feel my body when I was in it. It wasn't silence either. I could hear the voice of my parents talking to a man, probably someone from the GiW. I knew what they were talking about.

Me

Yes, my parent's were talking to a Guy in White about me.

Why?

Because they were no longer my parents.

Through my mind flashed memories of what happened.

"_Mom, Dad, I'm half ghost. I'm Danny Phantom."_

_The sound of an ecto-gun charging. A green flash. Pain._

"_B-b-but I am your s-son"_

_My voice was trembling terrible._

"_No son of mine is a ghost!"_

_More pain. A blue light. Darkness."_

My mind snapped back at the nothingness inside the thermos. I was tuning out my paren-, Jack and Maddie's conversation with the GiW agent, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

And it did.

I felt when the thermos I was in moved as it was given to somebody else. Funny thing, I could not feel my own body, yet I could feel when the thermos was moved. I was almost in the agent's hand when I felt the thermos being snatched from my mo-, Maddie's hand extremely fast. Seconds later I could hear the wind like the person who had the thermos was flying.

"Danny", said a feminine voice. I knew that voice. It had been two months since the last time I heard it and it was a bit different but I still recognized it.

My cousin Just saved me from going to hell.

Danielle's POV

I floated above Amity Park with a soft smile on my face. It has been two months since I was stabilized, thanks to Danny. I travelled a while and came back again to see him for two reasons.

One, I missed him. He was the only family I had. Vlad was not counting. He is NOT my father.

Two, well, the stabilizing process brought some changes. In the last two months I suddenly aged two years and at the moment I was the same age as Danny. I guess it made sense. I am his clone even if I'm still a girl. I guess we could pass as twins now.

Anyway, I hope his 'friend' Sam can help me with some clothes.

I also wanted to ask him what he knows about his ghost sense. After I got stabilized mine had never been the same. It wasn't the blue fog anymore, it was an orange smoke and instead of cold I felt warm. It was odd but when I discovered it I shrugged it off and thought I could ask Danny next time I see him.

I spotted Danny's home from a mile and half distance. It was kind of hard not to see it because his house had a neon sign that said 'Fenton Works' and a huge alien looking Op center on the rooftop

As I got closer I saw something that made me panic on the inside. White cars in front of his house. White, as in the guys in White. What were they doing here?

I turned invisible and watched from above.

I saw Danny's parents exiting the building wit satisfied smiles on their faces but there was something in their eyes that scared me. His mom was holding a thermos.

"So…", my advanced hearing picked up the voice of one of the agents, "…you said you captured a specimen that would interest us?"

I eyed the thermos in Mrs. Fenton's hands. A specimen? A ghost? Who could it be?

"That's right", Danny's father voice boomed. "We got the ecto-scum!"

The Guy in White raised an eyebrow.

"And what could that be?", he asked

"Well, the Ghost Boy of course", were Maddie's words that made me freeze.

Danny!

The agent was surprised as well but his expression got replaced by an evil smirk that reminded me way to much of Plasmius.

"And…you are willing to give him to us?", he asked.

"As long as we get access to the information you discover", answered Mrs. Fenton. "We know you have more advanced equipment. We would also like some funding for our own researches."

The agent looked at his partner. They both nodded and turned back to the Fentons.

"Deal."

That single word snapped me out of my shock. I couldn't let them get Danny. I had to save him.

With that thought in my head I flied towards them, still keeping my invisibility up. I saw Mrs. Fenton stretching her hand to give the thermos and the Goy in White reaching for it. I flied faster.

The thermos was just about to touch the agent's hand when I flied between them at my top speed, snatching the device that hold my cousin imprisoned and let them to figure out what happened. I wasted no time and got the hell out of there before the ghost hunters recovered from their shock.

I looked at the thermos in my hand and one word escaped my lips.

"Danny."

I had to get him safe so I flied to a place I considered safe, the forest at the outskirts of the city. Maybe it would have been better if I went to one of his friends, San and Tucker, but I've been in Amity only two times. I had no idea where any of them lived. I knew where Valerie stayed but that was a bad idea, she hated Danny. So the forest was my only option.

As soon as I landed I changed back to human so I wouldn't be detected by ghost radars. I uncapped the thermos, pointed it at a clear spot and pressed the RELEASE button.

In a flash of blue light my cousin stood before me. The sudden change probably surprised him because he lost his balance and fell on his butt. He scanned the area with confused eyes and his muscle tensed, ready for an attack. Then he spotted me. His eyes widened and he smiled at me, but the smile barely reached his eyes. Een thought I aged two years in the last two months I could tell he recognized me. To confirm me thoughts he opened his mounth and said:

"Hey cuz!"

**There you go. Rules are quite simple.**

** Danny and Danielle are going to pose as twins in this story. You are free te get out the part about Dani's ghost sense. That's and idea I want to use if I will continue this. I want to change her core to a fire core (that's inspired a bit from somebody else story but I liked the idea) but besideas that she and Danny are gonna have the same powers (including the Wail) but you are free to change that and give Danny whatever powers you want.**

**You can litterary do anything with this. You can make them hide in the Ghost Zone, travell around the country or even go to lad if that's waht you want.**

**You can make it a crossover. My original idea was a crossover anyway. I was going to make the go to Jump City and met the Teen Titans but I haven't decide if I put them there when the team forms in 'Teen Titans GO!' or sometimes later, and if the second, when? I also got came with new outfits for theis ghosts halves and gave them a telepatic link. No need for you to do that.**

**Here you go. I hope you accept the chalenge :)  
**


End file.
